


Adoration

by TsunamiStarz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Corpse Husband, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Omega Sykkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Corpse can’t help but bask in the beauty of his mate every morning, his eyes holding the purest adoration for the Omega.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 916





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> While I’m not a smut writer anymore, I needed ABO Sykkcorpse, so there ya go.

Mornings were Corpse’s favorite. Why, you ask? Well, it’s simple, really. In the mornings, he has the honor of waking up beside his beautiful mate, his perfect Omega. Most instances, Corpse would wake up in time to see the sun rays grace Sykkuno’s flawless skin just right, making him glow similarly to an ethereal being. The Omega’s dark brown hair would fluff up the most in the mornings as well, making him appear so childlike in his sleep; so adorable. And don’t get him started on Sykkuno’s scent in the mornings. The smell of sweet vanilla chai and warm cinnamon was purest in the mornings when Sykkuno was still asleep, with no emotion to affect his pheromone release. Corpse could probably stare endlessly at his sleeping mate, hearing nothing but his calm breaths, and never grow tired. The sight would never cease to amaze him.

As per usual, it was morning. Therefore, Corpse was awake before Sykkuno. Therefore, Corpse was doing his daily, uninterrupted staring. The calming scent of vanilla chai and cinnamon filled his lungs, and he couldn’t get enough of it. If it weren’t at risk of waking his mate, Corpse would be wrapping himself around the Omega, burying his nose into the scent glands on Sykkuno’s neck, taking in the delicious scent with every breath. The temptation was strong, very strong indeed. Corpse busied himself with looking all over his mate’s form, taking in the glory that slept beside him. Firstly, Sykkuno’s face. His perfect face, framed by his dark brown hair that had grown a little longer than he usually let it. His long lashes that kept the dark hazel secret that was his eyes hidden. His soft lips, his unblemished skin. Corpse’s eyes shifted downward to the expanse of Sykunno’s neck, accompanied by the healing scar on the junction of his neck and shoulder, exposed by the oversized shirt that Sykkuno wore to sleep. The scar spoke louder than words; Sykkuno was _his_ , and nobody else’s. The Alpha’s gaze trailed further down his mate’s form, enjoying the slight curves of the more feminine male, love glowing in his sight. His eyes’ final destination was Sykkuno’s stomach, where there was a subtle bump beginning to form. The sight broke Corpse’s self control, and the Alpha quickly shifted over to wrap his arms firmly around the Omega, burying his face into the crook of Sykkuno’s neck.

This elicited a small questioning whine from the Omega. “Mmn... is some’n wrong, Corpse?” Sykkuno’s precious voice sent joyful thrums to his heart, and he nuzzled his mate lovingly.

”I love you. I love you so, so much, Kkuno,” Corpse’s voice was raspy with the morning as he spoke into Sykkuno’s neck, basking in the Omega’s presence. Red invaded Sykkuno’s face as he smiled bashfully, attempting to hide it with his hand. The sudden spike of joy in Sykkuno’s scent drew Corpse to start purring, a deep rumble vibrating throughout his chest. The Omega naturally leaned closer into his mate’s embrace at the natural calming mechanism. The two mates embraced each other peacefully, the only sounds being their breaths and Corpse’s purring, their scents mixing pleasantly; cinnamon vanilla chai and dark roast coffee blending delectably, strong enough to make anyone’s mouths easily water.   
  


Corpse’s hands found their way onto Sykkuno’s stomach, where he gently cradled the bump that grew more delicate every day. Not only was Corpse blessed with the most perfect mate, but he was blessed to know his perfect mate carried his pup. Well, _their_ pup. A little amalgamation of him and Sykkuno. The thought made Corpse giddy. They were to be parents in a matter of months and they couldn’t be happier. Corpse planned on spoiling their pup more than he already spoils Sykkuno, and he takes that with pride. His mate deserves the world and more, for being so unhesitatingly kind towards everything and everyone around him.

Corpse didn’t realize his purring had intensified, but it had, the rumbles becoming more audible. He hadn’t noticed when Sykkuno’s gentle purring began either, but it made him happy once he did notice. The contrast between Corpse’s raspy, more rough purrs and Sykkuno’s gentle, soothing purrs was drastic, reflecting how their appearances differed greatly as well.

But opposites attract, don't they?

And Corpse was truly thankful they did, because at home, he could be as soft as he wanted around Sykkuno and he wouldn’t be judged. On the other hand, out in public, Corpse’s appearance and deep, gravelly voice fended off any Alphas who have the nerve to even look at Sykkuno. That fact alone made his heart swell. With people doing their normal thing of judging books by their covers, Corpse was able to protect Sykkuno from any and all threats.

A whine ripped from Sykkuno’s throat, temporarily breaking his purring.

”Your scent is changing, is something wrong?” The Omega asked softly.

Corpse gave his mate a loving and reassuring nuzzle. “I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you,”

Warmth spread throughout Sykkuno again, and the intense adoration resurged within Corpse. If soulmates were a thing, he was sure he’d found his.

And given how much he loved Sykkuno, Corpse was willing to believe soulmates _did_ actually exist.


End file.
